Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Return of Vortech
Everything from the first game will be compatible with this game. All the Adventure Worlds from the first game will also be in this game. Story The heroes live a life back in their own dimensions after defeating Lord Vortech, but when a mysterious cloaked figure, known as the Brick-keeper, helps Vortech escape, it's up to a new set of heroes to try and stop him and save the LEGO multiverse. Franchises New *Jaws *Angry Birds *Minecraft *SpongeBob *Narnia *Night at the Museum *Ultra Agents *Galaxy Squad *Gravity Falls *Jurassic Park (Update for Jurrasic World) *Ready Player One *Roblox *Fortnite *The Terminator *Garfield *The Muppets *He-Man .Ben 10 .Overwatch Returning *Portal *Back to the Future *Midway Arcade *DC Comics *The LEGO Movie *Ghostbusters *The Wizard of Oz **Oz The Great and Powerful *Scooby-Doo Expansion Packs Starter Pack Starter pack (Toy Pad and Game + Max Solarflare + Hermione + Hawkeye + Swarm Interceptor) Wave 1 = October 15th, 2017 Wave 2 = December 17th, 2017 Wave 3 = March 1st, 2018 Wave 4 = May 5th, 2018 Wave 5 = July 7th, 2018 Wave 1 *Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry + Hogwarts Express, Ron + Flying Ford Anglia) *Jaws Level Pack (Quint + The Orca + Jaws) *Ninjago Ronin Fun Pack (Ronin + Ronin R.E.X) *Ninjago Morro Fun Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) *Angry Birds Red Fun Pack (Red + Slingshot) *Minecraft Enderman Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *SpongeBob Plankton Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) *The Wizard of Oz Dorothy Gale Fun Pack (Dorothy + Kansas Twister) *Marvel Deadpool Fun Pack (Deadpool + Chimichanga Truck) Wave 2 *Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + TNT Block + Minecart) *Narnia Team Pack (Peter + Unicorn, Edmund + White Witch's Sleigh) *The LEGO Movie MetalBeard Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *Night at the Museum Amelia Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *DC Comics The Flash Fun Pack (The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Ultra Agents Tremor Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *Marvel Spider-Man Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spiderbuggy) *Back to the Future Biff Tannen Fun Pack (Biff Tannen + Ford Super De Luxe) *Angry Birds Bag Piggy Fun Pack (Bad Piggy + Crate Car) *Gravity Falls Wendy Fun Pack (Wendy + Thompson's Mini-Van) Wave 3 *Narnia Level Pack (Lucy + Wardrobe + Aslan) *Oz The Great and Powerful Oz Level Pack (The Wizard of Oz + Hot air balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) *The LEGO Movie Lord Business Fun Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) *LEGO City Chase McCain Fun Pack (Chase McCain + Police 4x4) *Marvel Ant-Man Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Giant Ant) *Ultra Agents Infearno Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *Night at the Museum Team Pack (Jedediah + RC Car, Octavius + Squirrel) *Pirates of the Caribbean Davy Jones Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) *SpongeBob Squidward Fun Pack (Squidward + Squid-o-saurus Rex) *Gravity Falls Soos Fun Pack (Soos + S.S Cool Dude) *LEGO City Firefighter Fun Pack (Firefighter + Firetruck) Wave 4 *Night at the Museum Level Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Dexter) *Gravity Falls Level Pack (Dipper + Journal 3 + Mystery Cart) *Star Wars Han Solo Fun Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon) *Marvel Mister Fantastic Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantasti-car) *SpongeBob Patrick Fun Pack (Patrick + Heroic Hero-Boat) *Midway Arcade Space Invader Fun Pack (Space Invader + UFO) *Jurassic Park John Hammond Fun Pack (John Hammond + Jurassic Tour Vehicle) *Ghostbusters Egon Spengler Fun Pack (Egon Spengler + Ecto-2) *Scooby-Doo Fred Fun Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) Wave 4 *Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Stark Jet + Hulkbuster) *Portal Team Pack (Atlas + Repulsion Gel emitter, P-Body + Propulsion Gel emitter) *Star Wars Luke Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Ultra Agents Agent Jack Fury Fun Pack (Agent Jack Fury + Ultra-sub) *Pirates of the Carribean Will Turner Fun Pack (Will Turner + Mill Wheel) *Midway Arcade Paperboy Fun Pack (Paperboy + Delivery Bike) *Minecraft Skeleton Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *Scooby-Doo Daphne Fun Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) *Gravity Falls Stan Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Stan balloon) *Marvel Captain America Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenging Cycle) Wave 5 *Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + UltraCopter + Convertible Hover-car) *Pirates of the Caribbean Level Pack (Jack Sparrow + Black Pearl + Fountain of Youth) *SpongeBob Level Pack (SpongeBob + Burgermobile + Unicycle) *Galaxy Squad Alien Buggoid Fun Pack (Alien Buggoid + Space Swarmer) *Marvel Ghost Rider Fun Pack (Ghost Rider + Hell Cycle) *Ninjago Dareth Fun Pack (Dareth + Destiny's Bounty) *Scooby-Doo Velma Fun Pack (Velma + Mystery Cycle) *Gravity Falls Mabel Fun Pack (Mabel + Sweater Rack) *Harry Potter Dumbledore Fun Pack (Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Star Wars Darth Vader Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) Adventure Worlds Harry Potter *Diagon Alley *Hogwarts Jaws *Amity Island Minecraft *The Overworld *The End *The Nether Narnia *Professor Kirk's Mansion *Narnia. LEGO City *LEGO City Angry Birds *Angry Birds world Night at the Museum *Smithsonian Museum Star Wars *Tatooine *Hoth *Endor *Naboo *Geonosis *Corouscant *The Death Star Marvel *New York City Ultra Agents *Astor City Pirates of the Caribbean *Port Royal *Isla de Muerta *Isla Cruces Galaxy Squad *Galaxy Squad Mission Base *Insectoid Planet SpongeBob *Bikini Bottom *Desert Island Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls Plot In the middle of a battle against the insectoids, Max Solarflare was flying the Swarm Interceptor when a vortex appeared and Max and the Swarm Interceptor were sucked in, and soon he found himself in New York City, where a battle between the Avengers and Ultron was going on. A vortex appeared and pulled Ultron into it. Hawkeye and Max followed. The portal took them to Hogwarts, where a potions class was going on. They met a young wizard called Hermione. Soon another portal appeared and pulled them in. They were all transported to Vorton through a weird looking gateway. When they got there, a cloaked figure was standing there. He summoned a vortex and jumped through it. The heroes followed him. The portal brought them to a police station in a city. There were weird green creatures blowing up cell doors, and helping the criminals escape. Hawkeye used net arrows to capture the criminals, and then a master criminal known as Rex Fury walked out of a cell holding an old-looking coin. Soon, he turned into a skeleton, but living. The creepers came out of nowhere, attacking them. One of them exploded near Rex Fury, and he was knocked to the ground. He got up and then Hawkeye shot an arrow that knocked the coin out of his hand, and then a portal appeared and Rex and the coin disappeared into it. Max, Hawkeye and Hermione jumped through the portal, and it took them back to Vorton. A floating robot who called himself X-PO informed them why everything was happening. X-PO said that Lord Vortech had escaped with the help of a mysterious cloaked figure, and he was looking for more Foundation Elements, which would help him take over all of the LEGO Multiverse. There was a broken gateway in front on them. They rebuilt it, then it activated. The gateway transported them to Hogwarts. Hermione said that she knew the place. It was under attack from Death Eaters. Voldemort was demanding that they find the Elder Wand. Max shot him with his blaster. Voldemort turned his attention to the 3 heroes and commanded the Death Eaters to attack them. They battled them until all of them were defeated. A portal opened and a Space Invader shot him out of the sky, then returned through the portal. A rock from the castle wall came loose and fell on top of him, knocking him out. Then a portal opened and took Voldemort to Foundation Prime, where Vortech and the Brick-keeper were waiting. "How could you let them get away!?" Vortech asked. "Perhaps I should go next time" the Brick-keeper suggested. Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, the heroes found the Elder Wand and brought it back to Vorton with them. At Vorton, X-PO was waiting. Now that they had one foundation element, they had to search for the others. They traveled through the gateway and it brought them to a new dimension. The portal brought them to a boat. The boat shook as they landed on it. "The shark is attacking!" Exclaimed Quint. Then he saw the strange people that were on the Orca. "We're gonna need a bigger boat." said Brody, upon seeing the heroes. A familiar theme started to play... It got louder and louder when suddenly, the shark jumped at the boat. The shark's tooth fell out onto the boat. "That must be the Foundation Element." Hawkeye guessed. Just before they grabbed it, a portal appeared, and a strange figure fell out. He picked up the shark tooth and threw it into the portal. "Time to make sure you don't mess with Vortech's plans.." he said. He jumped on the back of the shark. They went underwater. The shark rammed into the side of the boat. Max called the Swarm Interceptor to pick up the people on the boat. The boat completely tipped upside down. Hermione made a magic shield as they went underwater. The shark started hitting the shield. "I can't keep this up much longer" Hermione gasped. They saw an island, and started walking towards it, not knowing that the mysterious figure was following them. They soon got to a beach, where people were relaxing on the sand. Hermione shrunk the shark with a spell, and then the figure jumped onto the beach. "I am the Brick-keeper, and you will no longer mess with Lord Vortech's operations." the figure told them. He summoned a rift and then a group of Brick invaders flew out. They started attacking the heroes. A battle started. Brody, Hooper and Quint helped the people get off the beach, while the battle ensued. After they had defeated all the Brick invaders, Max used his blaster to knock the Brick-keeper off his feet, while Hermione picked up the shark tooth with her magic. A portal opened and took the Brick-keeper to Foundation Prime. On Foundation Prime, Vortech was angry with the Brick-keeper. "How could you let them get it!?" Vortech shouted. The Brick-keeper slowly stepped back. "Let's call in someone a little harder to defeat. A ghost." Vortech said. Back on Amity Beach, a portal opened and took the heroes back to Vorton. X-PO told them that the next foundation element was a crystal. The heroes set off once again, this time to a city on water. The city was called Stiix. The heroes were searching through the city when they came across a trader named Ronin. Ronin offered to sell them the realm crystal, but for a price. A price of 200,000 studs. "We don't have any money." Hawkeye said. "No sale" refused Ronin. A green burst of light happened outside, then Morro appeared and took the realm crystal. Morro opened a portal to the Cursed Realm. Ghost Warriors flew out of the portal. The heroes soon defeated them. Morro then used the realm crystal to travel to the Land of Chima, where crocodile warriors were waiting. The crocodile warriors attacked the heroes. They defeated the crocodile warriors and then Morro used the realm crystal to travel back to Ninjago, and just before he closed the portal, the heroes jumped through it. Morro disappeared through a vortex just before the heroes could stop him. The heroes jumped through a portal back to Vorton. At Vorton, X-PO was waiting for them. "So they got one foundation element. Big deal. If Vortech doesn't have all of them, then his operations are hindered at the moment." X-PO said to them. "Now to find the next foundation element. Uh, it's orange. I know that much. By the way, watch out for dinosaurs." X-PO warned. The heroes looked confused. A portal opened and dragged them into it before X-PO could explain. The heroes found themselves at a gate. It read "Welcome to Jurassic Park" They got into the park, and found everyone was running away. The heroes looked and saw why they were running away. A group of Raptors were storming through the park. The heroes managed to lure them into a cage, while they tracked their footsteps back, in the hope of finding the foundation element before Vortech. They managed to find a research lab, where a man called John Hammond was telling people about a new addition to the park. He was holding a cane which had a piece of Amber at the top. "That must be the foundation element." Max told the others, who had already guessed. "Hey, can we see that cane for a seco-" Max was cut off, when a T-Rex smashed it's way into the lab. The researchers ran out, including John Hammond, leaving his staff. The T-Rex's eyes were glowing a weird shade of purple. "Vortech must be controlling it." Hawkeye said to the others. There was a massive dinosaur skeleton in the middle of the room. They smashed it, then Hermione rebuilt it into a cage that trapped the T-Rex. They grabbed the cane and then a portal opened and they jumped through it, to Vorton. "Excellent! You got the next element! We'll stop Vortech in no time!" X-PO said, cheerfully. "Now, this next dimension is a little.. weird." Hawkeye looked at X-PO, strangely. "And the dimensions we've been to already aren't weird?" He asked. A portal then opened before X-PO could respond. They were transported to a grassy land, where there were massive crates and pieces of woods built into towers. There were green pig creatures sitting on top of the towers. A red bird flew overhead. A portal opened and the bird was pulled into it. They looked to see where the bird had flew from, and to their surprise, it appeared to be a giant slingshot. They saw an egg sitting at the top of the tallest tower. There was a green pig guarding it. It looked like the other pigs, except it was wearing a crown. They assumed the egg was the foundation element, so they ran over to the slingshot to try and topple the towers and get the egg. Hermione used a force field and then all three of them were launched out of the slingshot. The tower fell, but the King Pig jumped off it first. It ran to another tower. The heroes toppled that one too. The King Pig ran off and jumped onto a much taller tower, surrounded by smaller towers. They found some giant rocks on the ground, and Hermione used her magic to lift them up and launch them out of the slingshot. The smaller towers all collapsed, leaving just one tower standing. They launched themselves up to the tallest tower, where the King Pig was waiting. A portal opened and out marched some Horus warriors. The heroes soon defeated the Horus warriors, and then Hawkeye ran and grabbed the egg. The King Pig called some Bad Piggies up to fight the heroes. The heroes fought the pigs until they were all defeated. They still had the egg. The King Pig ran towards the heroes, but then a portal opened before the King Pig could stop them. Back at Vorton, the heroes found that the place had been destroyed. All the Foundation Elements were gone. X-PO was nowhere to be seen. They spotted his arm lying on the ground by a wall. They walked over and Hawkeye picked it up. A portal opened and pulled them through. The heroes found themselves in a world where everything was square. Before they could even begin their search for X-PO, Creepers came out and swarmed them. Hermione made a forcefield around them. The Creepers exploded, leaving a massive hole in the ground. The heroes jumped down the hole, to find themselves underground. Hawkeye found a shovel and started digging. There were weird bricks under the ground. Hermione built the bricks into a portal and then they jumped through it. They found themselves in a sandy place with lots of black towers. Black creatures with purple eyes appeared and surrounded the heroes. The heroes defeated them, when a massive black dragon flew in. The heroes tried to jump back through the portal, but it had disappeared. The dragon shot purple blasts at two of the towers. They almost fell on top of the heroes, but they just missed. Hawkeye shot an arrow at the dragon, but it healed before he had the chance to even draw his bow again. They saw crystals all about the place that appeared to be healing the dragon. Hawkeye sent an arrow through two of them. Max then shot two with his blaster, and Hermione cast a spell which destroyed the final one. "Quick! The dragon is vulnerable!" shouted Hermione. Hawkeye shot an arrow at it's head but The dragon was still flying. He shot it again, and it fell. Another portal appeared. They went through it, and appeared back in the overworld. Pieces of X-PO were scattered about the place. Max rebuilt him, but he was missing an arm. Hawkeye pulled the arm out of his pocket and gave it to Max. Max put the arm on X-PO, then he activated. "It was Vortech. He did this." X-PO told them. A portal opened and took them back to Vorton. On Foundation Prime, Vortech was rubbing his hands with glee. His plan was in action. He began to assemble the Foundation Elements. Back on Vorton, X-PO was speaking to them. "I know some people who can fix this place up." A portal opened and out walked some Damage Control workers. They started work immediately. "Go through that portal, and you should be in the next dimension." X-PO told the heroes. They went through the portal. The heroes arrived in New York City, except it was different. Half the city was wet and dark, yet the other half was nice and sunny. The heroes heard a roar and a dragon flew down to the city. On the back of this dragon was The Riddler. Ultron was flying beside the dragon. They landed on top of the Avengers Tower. The heroes were attacked by Riddler Goons and Sub-Ultron Soldiers, while Ultron and The Riddler were discussing something. "Okay, riddle me this. It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it? " The Riddler asked Ultron. "A Man. You're forgetting that I am an Artificial Intelligence." The heroes fought their way through the enemies, and found themselves at the bottom of the tower. "We need to find a way up." said Hermione. A portal opened and out fell a giant slingshot. They fired themselves out of it, and landed on the top of the tower. They crashed through a window into Tony Stark's Suit Room, where Ultron was waiting. Ultron hacked into the suits and got them to attack the heroes. The heroes soon defeated them, and then Ultron called in his Sub-Ultron Soldiers. The heroes battled them until they were all defeated, and then Ultron flew away. A few seconds later he returned holding the Mind Stone "Is this what you were looking for?". He asked. "Take one more step, and I drop it." The heroes took a step forward then Ultron dropped the stone. The Riddler flew past on the dragon and caught the stone. Ultron landed back on the tower then began to fight the heroes. The heroes soon managed to get Ultron down then Max used his blaster ray, Hermione fired a magic blast, and Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow at him. Ultron powered down. The heroes slid down a power line, down to Times Square where the Riddler was waiting. They soon defeated the Riddler and returned back to Vorton with the Mind Stone. Vorton was looking better than ever, thanks to the Damage Control workers. They had also built a special room where the Foundation Elements were to be kept. It was only accessible by entering a secret code. "Okay, so this time, you're going to a museum. Look for a weird glowy tablet." X-PO told them. They went through the gateway, to a new dimension. The heroes were at the Smithsonian. It was closing time, and a night guard was just checking the exhibits when a rift opened and dragged him through. The sun went down, and the exhibits came to life. A portal opened and a group of raptors ran out, attacking the heroes. They were soon defeated. They got to the main hall, where a wax statue of a Pharaoh named Kahmunrah was standing, holding a tablet. The doors behind them opened and Kahmunrah's soldiers held the heroes still, while Kahmunrah explained his plan. He told the heroes that he needed the code for the tablet to open the doorway to the underworld. He gave the heroes one hour to find the code. They set off immediately. They soon found out what the code was, thanks to the exhibits. They were planning on escaping using a plane in the Air and Space area. They got in a plane, and were flying it, but it got shot down by Civil War Mannequins. It crashed into the window of the main hall. Kahmunrah asked if they had found it. The soldiers held them still again. Max told them the code, while the other two glared at him. Kahmunrah entered the code into the tablet, and then a doorway opened. Horus warriors walked through the doorway, into the main hall. The heroes fought and then once they were defeated, they fought Kahmunrah himself. They soon defeated him, grabbed the tablet and left through a portal. At Vorton, X-PO locked the tablet behind the code door. "You should be familiar with this next dimension, Max. Take your spaceship." He told them. The heroes set off, with Max flying the Swarm Interceptor through the gateway. They ended up on an alien planet, where they fought against insectoid ships. The Swarm Interceptor was hit by another ship and crashed. The heroes exited the spaceship and fought against swarms of insectoids. They were soon defeated, and then a giant Martian War Machine appeared through a portal. It shot lasers at the heroes, but Hermione used her shield to deflect the lasers. She directed the lasers at the spaceship. It was destroyed, and then the heroes used the parts to fix the Swarm Interceptor. They set off through a portal. The portal opened and they were at a port. The heroes stole a black ship, and set off to a distant island. Back at the port, a pirate captain was running to the dock. "THAT'S MY SHIP!" He shouted. The heroes arrived at an island, where pirates were gathered. They noticed that the heroes had arrived, and then someone who appeared to be their captain commanded them to attack the heroes. The heroes soon defeated them, and then a rock shifted on the top of the cave, allowing moonlight to shine in. The captain, who introduced himself as Captain Barbossa, turned into a skeleton. They soon defeated him, and they stole a coin from a treasure chest. They got back on the pirate ship, and they set off for the port, to return the ship, but then a ship rose out off the water, and a person who was part squid, part man with a peg leg. He had been sent by Vortech to get the coin from the heroes. They jumped onto the ship, and fought Davy Jones. They soon defeated him. Max called the Swarm Interceptor, and the heroes flew it through a portal. The portal opened, and they were in another galaxy. There were words scrolling down in front of them. They flew right through them, knocking them all out of order. There was a massive planet in front of them. "That's no planet. That's a space station!" Max exclaimed. Spaceships came out of nowhere and started shooting the Swarm Interceptor. The heroes shot them all down, and landed the craft on the Death Star. They soon found Darth Vader and then he called Stormtroopers to attack the heroes. The heroes soon defeated them and then Darth Vader held them against the wall using the force. Hermione saw a lightsaber and picked it up with magic. She used it to get free, and then a lightsaber duel broke out. A window was smashed and they were getting pulled into space. A portal appeared and they were pulled towards it. The heroes escaped through the portal. Darth Vader almost caught up to it, but then it closed and he was sucked into space. The heroes arrived at the next dimension, and were falling. They landed on a desert island. They saw what appeared to be a pineapple under the sea. Hermione made a shield, and then they went underwater. Jellyfish started attacking them. Hawkeye and Max defeated them. They got to an underwater restaurant, where a giant mech suit was destroying the restaurant. He seemed to be looking for something. "Where is the Krabby Patty formula?!" He shouted. He saw the heroes, and commanded a group of robots to attack them. The heroes defeated them, and then the guy in the mech suit revealed himself. He was a tiny creature known as Plankton. He got back in the mech, and started fighting the heroes. The heroes defeated him, and then Mr Krabs gave them the formula. They went through a portal back to Vorton. At Vorton, X-PO was waiting. He locked the formula in the room with the other foundation elements. "Okay, so this next dimensions has a lot of super villains. Be careful." X-PO told them. They set off through the gateway. They arrived at a city. They were confronted by a villain in a mech suit. They soon defeated him, and then a high-tech truck arrived and picked up the heroes and Terabyte. The Ultra Agents introduced themselves and then they set off for the dock. The heroes exited the truck at the dock, and then a portal opened and swept up the Ultra Agents and the truck. A hooded villain with a staff was flying on a platform. He introduced himself as AntiMatter and then sent two villains after the heroes. One came out of the water, riding on the back of a mechanical shark, while the other flew in on a glider. The heroes defeated them, and then knocked AntiMatter's platform out of the sky. He fell and was knocked out. The heroes took his staff then exited through a portal. The heroes arrived back at Vorton, but X-PO was gone. They locked the staff in the code room, and then a portal opened. The heroes ran towards it, and caught it just before it closed. They arrived at a place called the Mystery Shack. It was boarded up. They found a way inside and then saw X-PO lying down, not moving. A triangular being known as Bill Cipher arrived and entered X-PO's mind. The heroes followed him. They appeared to be at Vorton, but enemies from dimensions unknown to them were all about the place. They attacked the heroes. They were soon defeated. Bill was floating away. The heroes followed Bill, and then fought him. The heroes found they could do anything here. Max imagined a giant mech suit, Hermione imagined that she knew all the spells, and Hawkeye imagined his Cloud Cycle. Max picked up Bill with his mech suit, and Hermione turned him into glass with a spell, then Hawkeye crashed his cloud cycle through him. He shattered into a thousand pieces. They exited X-PO's mind then left through a portal, with X-PO. "What happened? That was... weird." X-PO said, confused. The heroes informed him of what had happened, and then they set off to Foundation Prime. They arrived at Foundation Prime, where Vortech was waiting. The Brick-keeper opened a portal and jumped through it. The heroes were pulled in as well. They arrived in a world where everything was made out of bricks. The Brick-keeper summoned brick invaders to attack the heroes. They were soon defeated, and then the Brick-keeper transformed into a massive version of himself. A portal opened and the Ender Dragon crashed through him. He was defeated, and the heroes returned back to Foundation Prime. Back at Foundation Prime, Vortech explained to the heroes that while they were fighting the Brick-keeper, he and the other villains had broke into Vorton and stole the Foundation Elements. He assembled them all. First, the Elder Wand, then a shark tooth, the Realm Crystal, John Hammond's cane, an Angry Bird egg, the Mind Stone, the Tablet, a cursed Aztec coin, the Krabby Patty Formula, and AntiMatter's staff. They were combined together to create a giant monster. One of its arms was part skeleton, the other one was purple and black with swirly patterns. One of its legs was a t-rex leg, and the other was like a squid. It had two massive wings on its bag, one was red, and belonged to an angry bird, and the other was one from a Horus Warrior. Its head was part shark, and one of its eyes was the Mind Stone, and the other was the Realm Crystal. Vortech jumped on the back of the monster. He opened a portal and traveled through it. The heroes followed after them. They arrived at a room in a mansion, and heard people outside it. They hid in the wardrobe. The heroes felt a cold wind blow, and then they walked through the wardrobe. They arrived in a frozen place. They walked through a forest, and arrived at a frozen lake. They started to cross it and it started to melt. The ice cracked and they drifted down to another part of the lake. The monster was waiting. Vortech opened multiple portals, and then swarms of enemies arrived. Among them were Rex Fury, Voldemort, Morro, a T-Rex, The King Pig, The Ender Dragon, Ultron, Kahmunrah, Captain Barbossa, Davy Jones, Plankton in his mech suit, Terabyte, AntiMatter and Bill Cipher. A portal opened above the water and Jaws fell out, covering the heroes with water. Portals around the heroes opened and Chase McCain, Brody, Quint and Hooper, John Hammond, Red, The Avengers, Larry Daley, the Galaxy Squad, the Ultra Agents, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner all arrived. A massive battle began. The battle went on, and soon just the monster and Vortech were left. The heroes all fought it, together and soon they were victorious. Vortech had been defeated at last, and then all the heroes celebrated and traveled back through the portals. Years later, a portal opened in the LEGO Worlds dimension. A citizen saw the portal and walked up to it. He was sucked through it, to an unknown realm. Levels Level packs Characters Introduced Vehicles/Gadgets !Name!!Abilities!!Owner Achievements Rating What would you rate this custom video game? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Custom Video Games